


Once Bitten

by ebonyfeather



Series: Spike at the ARC [8]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy, Primeval
Genre: Biting, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker and Angel get closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is a crossover with Buffy/Angel, it is primarily Primeval.
> 
> Follows on directly from Uninvited Guests (#7 in this series)

Becker opened the door to his flat and went in, tossing his jacket onto the coat hooks. Realising that he couldn’t hear Angel behind him he turned to see the dark haired vampire still standing outside.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

Angel looked slightly embarrassed as he said, “I can’t come in unless you invite me.”

 

“Oh, sorry. Come in, please.”

 

The vampire came in and closed the door, advancing on Becker until he had the soldier backed against the wall. Leaning in, he stopped a bare whisper from Becker’s lips, close enough that Becker could feel his breath as he asked,

 

“Now, where were we?”

 

Becker closed the last few millimetres between them, crushing his lips to Angel’s, just as he had wanted all night. The vampire responded fiercely, one hand going up to curve around the back of his neck. Moments later, Becker shifted away far enough to smile at Angel.

 

“About there, I think.” He glanced in the direction of his bedroom, wondering if he was being to presumptuous if he suggested that they move in that direction. He was glad when Angel appeared to have the same thought.

 

“Bedroom?” he asked.

 

With a nod of his head, Becker pulled Angel in for another kiss, pushing his coat back off his shoulders and onto the floor. Angel laughed softly, turning Becker around and sending him toward the bedroom, following behind closely, hands groping at Becker’s arse and tugging his shirt free from his jeans as they walked. Becker paused for a moment to shed the shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it onto a chair.

 

“Don’t stop there,” Angel teased. “You were just getting to the good stuff.”

 

Bending to unlace his boots, he heard a low groan and glanced back to see Angel staring at him. The other man smiled as Becker wiggled his arse a little before standing and meeting that intense gaze. His eyes never left Angel’s as he slowly unfastened his jeans, shimmying out of them.

 

“Unless you want me to start on my own, you’d better hurry up and get your arse over here,” he said.

 

Becker dropped onto the bed, laying back as he watched Angel strip. Damn, that was a sight to behold, he thought, wrapping his palm around his aching cock. The vampire’s body was lean, just enough muscle to appeal but not too much. He was pale, his creamy skin a sharp contrast to his dark hair and brown eyes.

 

“Come here.”

 

Angel didn’t hesitate, almost pouncing onto the bed. His body fit to Becker’s perfectly, pressing against him in all the right places. Becker groaned as Angel’s lips trailed kisses down his throat and he threw his head back, exposing the sensitive skin there. For a moment, he wondered if Angel would bite him but then the vampire moved lower, sliding down his body to take Becker’s cock into his mouth. Becker tried to keep still, but Angel looked up the line of Becker’s body, nodding minutely, giving his permission. Fisting his hands into Angel’s hair, Becker thrust his hips up, pushing his cock deeper into that welcoming mouth. Oh fuck, that felt so good; Angel could take him all the way in, no hesitation.

 

When Angel lifted off him, Becker complained but the vampire merely smiled and crawled back up the bed.

 

“Want you,” he said. “I want you to come with me inside you, not before.”

 

Becker nodded, reaching for the lube in the drawer next to his bed and handing it over, watching every move as Angel slicked his fingers and began to ease two into Becker. Two became three and Becker pushed back onto them, fucking himself on Angel’s fingers.

 

“Now, please.”

 

Angel slid into him in one smooth stroke, wrapping one hand a round Becker’s cock as he began to move.

 

“Fuck me, Angel, please. More.”

 

Angel did, taking Becker hard and fast until the soldier was calling out his name as he came. Angel fucked him throughout, feeling Becker’s body clenching around his cock as the climax raced through him, before finally finding his own release.

 

\-------------

 

The following morning, Becker raced into the ARC, ten minutes late. He was never late, and he didn’t like it. Behind him, the reason for his lateness hurried in under the cover of a couple of heavy blankets, through the door he was holding open.

 

“Captain Becker! Tell me, have you forgotten how to tell the time?” Lester’s voice rang out, alerting everyone who hadn’t already noticed that he was late.

 

He sighed. “No Sir. Traffic.”

 

Lester cast a knowing look over at Angel. “Well, next time you might want to try setting off earlier.”

 

As he went back to his office, Angel murmured, “Not a morning person, is he?”

 

Becker just glared. “I’ve been here five minutes and already I’m late for work and I just lied to my boss about why I was late,” he grumbled. “The sarcastic comments aren’t helping.”

 

Angel smiled. “Not my fault,” he said in a low voice. “I’m not the one who decided to share a shower and then couldn’t keep his hands off me. Or the one who begged me to fuck him in said shower when he should have been getting ready for work.”

 

“You should have told James that- he’d probably have let you off,” another voice chipped in.

 

Becker felt his face heat up as he saw Spike strolling toward them, the grin on his face saying he’d heard every word. Damn vampire hearing. He excused himself and made a dash for the relative safety of the armoury.

 

\------------------- 

 

Three days later, Spike glanced up as Becker knocked on Connor’s office door. When he saw Spike and Lester there with Connor, he paused.

 

“Never mind,” he muttered. “I’ll come back later.”

 

“Wait.” Connor stopped him. “Spike, James, give us a few minutes, would you?”

 

Spike gave a martyred sigh and wandered out. As he passed Connor and Lester, a wicked smile crossed his face.

 

“Think I’ll go see what Angel’s up to.”

 

“Do not go to antagonize him!” Lester said.

 

Spike looked offended. “Me? I’m just going to check on an old friend...”

 

The door clicked shut behind him and Connor watched Spike saunter away. Lester merely took another sip of tea from his mug, showing no signs of leaving.

 

“So, what did you come to talk to me about?” he asked Becker.

 

“Well, you’re really the only people I can ask about this-” Becker suddenly stopped and headed for the door again. “Actually, this was a bad idea. Let’s just forget about it, okay?”

 

“Let me guess,” Connor said, as Lester went to lock the door before sitting back down. Becker reluctantly perched on the edge of the desk. “You’ve either been wondering what it’s like having two blokes at once and want to borrow one of us for a threeway or you want to ask about vampire sex.”

 

Becker felt his face heating up at the last part and Connor grinned at him, continuing,

 

“Well, when two men really like each other-”

 

Oh this was hell. Why had he ever come in here? “Connor, I don’t think I need a talk about the birds and the bees.”

 

Connor’s grin didn’t fade but he stopped as Lester cast him a disapproving look. “Sorry. I’ll be serious, I promise. Now, what’s wrong?”

 

His gaze firmly fixed on the carpet near his right boot, Becker said quickly, “Does it always hurt if they bite you?”

 

This time Lester smiled. “You want him to bite you? I was hesitant to begin with but then I saw how much Connor enjoyed it,” he said, surprising Becker with his candour. “The feeling is anything but painful, I can assure you.”

 

“It’s amazing,” Connor added. “Just ask him, you won’t regret it.”

 

Becker nodded. Maybe he would. Tonight, he decided. It must be odd for them, he thought. At least as odd as it was for him to be asking his boss and his colleague for advice about this kind of thing, for them to be discussing their private life with him. He remembered how uncomfortable he had been with Spike to begin with, how outraged he had been when he saw the bite wounds on Connor’s neck that first time. He wondered how it worked with the three of them, more to the point, how Lester had ended up with them. He just couldn’t help thinking about it if he saw the three of them together.

 

“I knew it!” Connor said, the grin back on his face as he noticed Becker’s hesitation. “You _are_ thinking about what it would be like to have a threeway!”

 

Oh shit. Busted. “I was not!”

 

Connor glanced at Lester. “He was.”

 

Lester nodded, hiding his smile behind his mug of tea.

 

\----------

 

Spike found Angel in Sarah’s office, listening as the woman told him all about some of their more unusual anomalies. When he saw Spike enter the office, without knocking, naturally, Angel sighed.

 

“Don’t you have other people to annoy?”

 

Spike shook his head. “Nope. I’m all yours.”

 

“Oh yay, lucky me,” Angel muttered, making Sarah laugh.

 

Just then the alarms went off and Sarah hurried past them, heading for the detector room. The two vampires followed, watching as the soldiers kitted up and Connor collected his things. They couldn’t go along this time; the anomaly was, according to the ADD, in the middle of a village about twenty miles away. There would be no shelter from the mid-day sun for the two vampires. Angel saw Lester up on his balcony, turning around and going back to his office as the teams left.

 

“Come on,” Spike told him, leading the way to the staff room.

 

The blonde vampire poured two mugs of blood from the bottle he had in the fridge, warming the mugs in the microwave for a few seconds. Handing one to Angel, he sat down with the other.

 

“This is the worst bit,” he said. “The waiting around for them to get back and hoping they come back in one piece.”

 

They sat in silence for a while before Angel spoke.

“I can see why you like it here. It’s been a long time since I could relax, let my guard down; back home there was always some demon or vampire or vampire hunter who wanted me dead. Here, we’re the only ones,” he said. “And they don’t treat us like vampires.”

 

Spike looked mildly affronted. “Hey, I’m here. I could still kick your arse. You know, if I wanted to.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Not like I’m planning to, but still.”

 

Angel smiled. No matter how much Spike pissed him off, or how much he really wanted to throw the bleached-blonde pain-in-the-arse out of the nearest window on daily basis, he was glad for the company. Spike was the only one in this world who knew about home, the only one he could talk to about the things that had happened back in LA, in Sunnydale.

 

“Do you ever think about going home?” he asked. “I mean, if you could get back.”

 

Spike shook his head. “No, not any more. I went back once, did they tell you that?”

 

“How? I thought we were stuck in this world.”

 

“The anomaly opened up on the bridge again, the one I came here through. Buffy, Willow and Giles came through in hot pursuit of a demon.” He smiled at the memory. “This lot couldn’t decide whether to be amazed or horrified when Buffy started wailing on the demon.”

 

Angel laughed. “I had that same moment when I first saw her, that ‘she’s so tiny; she’ll get herself killed’ moment of terror.”

 

“That was about it,” Spike agreed. “So, when they went back, I went with them.”

 

“So why not stay there? Its home, where you- we- belong.”

 

Spike looked a little embarrassed as he answered. “It’s not. This is home now. By that time, I had the boys,” he said. “They’re here so this is where I am.”

 

“Aww, Spikey’s getting sentimental in his old age,” Angel teased.

 

“I’m younger than you, grandpa,” Spike retorted.

 

“I notice you didn’t argue the ‘sentimental’ part.”

 

Spike smiled. “Laugh at me all you want, but its different here. We’re just like them, not the outsiders, the monsters, we’re just one of the team,” he said. “And besides, you have no right to take the piss, matey. You think I haven’t seen you making goo-goo eyes at Becker? You’re not fooling anyone; you like it here, with the team and with Becker.”

 

Even as he opened his mouth to argue, Angel knew that Spike was right. Or at least partly right. He really hoped that he wasn’t making goo-goo eyes at Becker. He still had some small shreds of dignity left.

 

“Yeah, okay,” he admitted. “I guess there are worse places I could have ended up.”

 

Spike laughed. “And the rest.”

 

Angel glared. “Shut up.”

 

“No, you shut up. So, how are things with Pretty Boy? I’ll bet he’s a devil in the sack. He always looks so innocent and clean cut but then you know what they say, it’s always the quiet ones…”

 

“I’m not talking about this.”

 

“Doesn’t really matter,” Spike pointed out. “Becker talks to Connor and, well, Connor will tell me anything with a bit of persuasion. And those soldiers? Worse than a bunch of gossiping women when they get going.”

 

Angel sighed. “Things are fine, only…”

 

“Only what?”

 

“He’s been a bit weird lately, just the last few days. It’s like he’s suddenly uneasy around me, like there’s something wrong but he isn’t saying anything to me.”

 

“So, ask him. Do you really want to mess things up with him because neither of you are willing to talk about whatever it is?”

 

Angel stared at Spike in almost disbelief. “Have you been watching _Passions_ again?” he asked in amusement. “You’re starting to sound like a soap-opera.”

 

“You know what? You can sort out your own problems; I’m out of here,” Spike grumbled, getting up and stomping out.

 

Angel followed. “Wait. I’m sorry. It’s just that the Spike I remember cared more about the latest thrill than about anyone else. It’s strange to see you here, settled.” When Spike finally stopped, Angel continued. “This place has changed you, for the better, I might add.”

 

“Careful, Angel, people might actually start to think you like me.”

 

“Bite me.”

 

\--------------

 

That night, Angel followed Becker into his flat. He had spent one night at the ARC in the past week, the rest at Becker’s flat. Thinking back on Spike’s words earlier that day- though he couldn’t believe he was actually taking advice from Spike- he made up his mind to talk to Becker. As it turned out, he didn’t need to. Becker beat him to it. As he poured himself a glass of blood from the bottle he kept in the refrigerator and warmed it, taking a long drink, Becker spoke.

 

“You don’t have to drink from that bottle every day,” he said quietly, not meeting Angel’s eyes. “You could take it from me. If you wanted, that is,” he added hurriedly.

 

Angel smiled, a lot of things suddenly dropping into place: Becker’s odd mood, the super-secret little chat that Spike said he’d been evicted from. Setting his glass down he went to Becker, backed the man against the refrigerator, made him look up and meet Angel’s gaze.

 

“You want me to bite you, is that it?” he asked. “Why didn’t you just say something?”

 

“It’s not exactly something I can just announce over breakfast, is it?” Becker pointed out.

 

Angel smiled. “You could, but I can think of better times to ask.” He hesitated for a moment. “You realise that I’ve got to change to bite, don’t you? It’s not like drinking from a glass. If you don’t want to see me like that…”

 

“It’s fine. I’ve seen your game-face before. It’s not going to make me run for the hills.”

 

Angel looked relieved and leaned in closer to Becker. When he licked along the side of Becker’s neck before moving up for a kiss, the soldier shivered.

 

“Bed,” he said, ushering Becker along toward the bedroom. When they got there he had them both undressed in record time, backing Becker onto the bed.

 

Becker lay back and watched as the vampire prowled toward him, crawling up the bed, over him. He was starting to have the tiniest of doubts; Angel was a predator, a hunter, and he’d just offered himself up as prey. Then again, he knew that Connor, and especially Lester, wouldn’t let him get into something that would hurt him. What had Connor said in the car on the way back from the anomaly? Better than sex. He wasn’t entirely convinced by that but he was willing to find out.

 

“Relax, Hils. If you’ve changed your mind, I’ll back off,” Angel told him as he kissed the soft skin at the base of Becker’s throat.

 

Becker felt a wave of disappointment at that thought. “I want it.”

 

Angel shifted slightly, settling in between Becker’s thighs, rolling his hips against Becker’s. Becker felt the barest pinprick on his neck, barely enough for him to notice especially when Angel kept rubbing against him like that. So, that was what it felt like to get bitten?

 

“Oh my God…”

 

No, _this_ was what it felt like, he mentally corrected moments before his thoughts turned to cotton wool at the rush of sensation. He could feel each pull as Angel drank from him, the blood running through his veins, Angel’s lips on his neck, so close to a kiss. Between that and vampire’s body pressed against his, his hands on Becker’s body, it was almost better than sex. _So what would it be like combining the two?_ he wondered idly. __

“Fuck me.”

 

The words were out before he realised it. Angel paused, stopping for long enough to make sure Becker was ready and push inside. As he slid into Becker’s welcoming body he casually licked away a drop of blood from the wound on Becker’s neck.

 

“More. Both.”

 

Angel fucked him slowly as he drank a little more, overloading Becker’s senses. He couldn’t hold back any longer, coming hard. Angel let go of Becker’s neck and closed the wound, fucking him harder as he found his own release.

 

Dropping down onto the bed, Angel moved Becker’s pliant, sated body into his arms.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Becker smiled, nodding. “We have got to do that again.”

 

“Definitely,” Angel agreed.

 

\-----------------

 

The following day, after a particularly messy chase involving a pissed off stegosaurus, heavy rain, and a muddy field, Becker trudged wearily after his men as they all headed for the communal showers. They had stopped long enough to hand their weapons back in at the armoury but by then the mud had begun to set on their clothing, making it rather uncomfortable.

 

At least he hadn’t fared as bad a Connor, he thought with a smile. The other man had landed face-first in the mire whilst attempting to get out of the creature’s way, much to everyone’s amusement. So, leaving Danny to report back to Lester- somehow Danny had managed to avoid so much as a muddy boot- Becker stripped and gratefully stepped under the shower spray.

 

And then realised that the other conversations had stopped. He looked around slowly to see his men all staring at him.

 

“What?” Okay, this was creepy. “Never seen a bloke showering before?” he asked sarcastically.

 

Connor tapped him on the shoulder and he groaned when the other man pointed discreetly to his neck. Bugger! Bite marks. His jacket had been hiding them all day, but not any more. He heard a whisper and then a snigger from the soldiers. Why did they have to make such a big deal of this? he wondered. Then he remembered how he had done exactly the same thing to Connor not too long ago. There were a couple of bites visible on Connor too, but the fascination with Connor and Spike and whatever they might be getting up to had worn off now; apparently their curiosity about him and Angel had not.

 

Seconds later, Mark Andrews, his second in command, approached. It looked as though he had been nominated to ask, Becker thought.

 

“You really let him do that?” Mark asked, waving a hand in the direction of Becker’s neck.

 

Becker nodded.

 

“Why would you?”

 

Glancing at Connor and seeing the wicked smile on the other man’s face, Becker knew exactly what he was thinking. It was probably the only way to get rid of them.

 

“You would not believe how good it feels,” Becker replied. “If they want to, a vampire could make you come just from their bite. And when he fucked me at the same time...”

 

The soldiers all just stared at him for a moment before looking to Connor for confirmation or denial. Connor just smiled.

 

“He’s right- it’s feels fantastic.”

 

They could see Mark mulling it over as he went back to the others, just as a voice from the doorway announced,

 

“Thanks, love. Nice to know we’re appreciated.”

 

The rest of the men finished up and headed for their lockers, gossiping in low voices with the occasional glance back at Becker and Connor, as Spike and Angel wandered into the shower room.

 

“Now this is a pretty sight,” Angel observed. “Wet, naked solider.”

 

Connor wandered out of the shower and took the towel he’d left out, wrapping it around his waist before giving the vampire a kiss.

 

“No need to cover up on my account,” Spike teased. “Or his,” he said, nodding to Angel. “I reckon he’s too busy to notice anyway.”

 

They both looked back to where Angel stood, eyes only for Becker as the soldier turned off the water. Immediately, Angel was on him, backing him against the tiled wall, pinning him there as he pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. After a moment of hesitation, his gaze flicking to their audience, Becker returned the kiss, one leg hooking around Angel’s to draw him in closer still.

 

“That’s hot,” Connor said, getting increasingly turned on as he watched them, pressing himself against Spike and wishing there weren’t layers of towel and denim in between them.

 

Spike grinned. “Think they’d let us watch?”

 

“Becker would probably let us join in,” Connor replied, remembering the conversation in his office days before.

 

“Would he now?” Spike turned as he heard voices approaching, warning the others that they were about to get company.

 

By the time the door opened and two more of Becker’s men wandered in, Becker and Connor were dressed and just leaving, the two vampires already gone. The men had obviously been talking to the other soldiers as Becker saw them trying to get a look at his neck as they passed him by. He sighed.

 

“They’ll get bored soon,” Connor told him.

 

“I hope so.”

 

Connor smiled. “So, are you glad you asked him?” When Becker nodded, Connor laughed. “Told you so.”

 

Becker couldn’t keep the smile from forming. “Yes, okay, you did.” He was silent for a moment, and then, “So, apart from the biting, is there anything else I should know?”

 

Slinging an arm around Becker’s shoulders, Connor steered him in the direction of the staff room.

 

“Come on, let’s get a cup of tea and I’ll tell you all about it.”

 

 


End file.
